Il me manque
by Naelle
Summary: Alors que Ash est prisonnier de Dino, il ne peut empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder vers son unique ami : Eiji ! POV d'Ash. Histoire complète


**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Base :** Banana Fish  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Banana Fish sont © Akimi Yoshida !**  
Spolier :** Volumes 13 et 14 du manga (et tous les précédents, bien sûr ! lol)  
**Tire :** Il me manque… (je reconnais, ce titre est d'une nullité affligeante, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée…)  
**Genre :** Sérieux/POV de Ash

**Remarque : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à deux personnes ! La première est celle qui m'a fait tombée dans banana Fish : France et la deuxième est celle que j'ai moi-même intoxiquée : Hathor ! J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous faire plaisir les filles

Sinon, que dire sur cette histoire ? Déjà, elle est très courte (et, ô miracle, je l'ai écrite en une seule journée !), en plus, il doit y avoir pas mal de faute ici et là, vu que personne ne l'a corrigé… mais je pense que c'est quand même lisible :-)

Une dernière petite chose, Ash pense sans cesse à Eiji, mais on ne voit pas du tout ce dernier ! Je me demande moi-même comment j'ai pu faire ça alors que j'adooooore Ei-chan !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**_IL ME MANQUE..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_ Devant cet écran d'ordinateur, je suis seul. Il est l'unique témoin de mon désarroi.  
Personne ne peut imaginer à quel point je suis mal et que je souffre. Peut-être que crâne d'œuf le sait, car c'est bien ce qu'il veut, me faire mourir à petit feu pour m'être éloigné de lui. Mais non, malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser, il ne se rendra jamais compte que j'aime quelqu'un à en perdre la raison. Car, aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître de ma part, je pense qu'il est quasiment impossible d'aimer à ce point. Alors comment une tierce personne pourrait-elle imaginer ce sentiment ?_

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je m'attacherai à cet être de cette façon, et encore moins, que je le ferai si rapidement. J'ignore complètement pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais dès les premières paroles qu'il a échangées avec moi, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Pourtant, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il deviendrait aussi important à mes yeux. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment a-t-il réussi ce tour de force ? Moi qui avais toujours réussi à cacher mes sentiments au plus profond de mon être… lui, sans rien faire de visible a réussi à balayer ce que j'avais mis tant d'années à construire… mais pourquoi ?  
Ce que je vis depuis quelques jours est une vraie torture. Et ce n'est pas tellement le fait de m'obliger à travailler sans m'arrêter qui me met dans cet état, mais plutôt la pensée dans laquelle je vois son regard changé envers moi. Il est évident qu'il va modifier sa façon de me voir lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai livré le docteur Dawson ainsi que tous les papiers concernant 'banana fish'… alors que nous avions eut tellement de mal à se procurer et les documents et le docteur… Comment pourrait-il me le pardonner ? _

_Mais je ne dois plus y penser. Après tout, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le revoir… _

* * *

_J'espère qu'Eiji va bien… Est-il rentré au Japon ? Non… il faut que j'arrête un peu d'y penser… mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi m'obsède-t-il comme ça ? On dirait qu'il m'a ensorcelé… J'ignore si un jour je cesserais de songer à lui de cette façon… sans doute, car on dit que tout s'estompe avec le temps, même les sentiments… mais pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Mais peut-être que finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'oublier… Pas pour le moment en tout cas. J'ai besoin de me rattacher à lui, même si c'est par le souvenir, pour survivre à cette nouvelle vie que j'ai acceptée de mon plein gré pour le protéger._

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Les chiffres sur l'écran deviennent de plus en plus troubles… Je n'ai pourtant pas de problème de vision… Est-ce que c'est le manque de nourriture qui me fait ça ? Il faut absolument que je me force à me nourrir, car si je ne le fais pas, on risque de penser que je fuis. Et je n'ai pas le droit de mettre Eiji en danger de cette façon. _

– Tout va bien ?

_La voix qui me parle est celle de Caroline. Elle a l'air de réellement s'inquiéter pour moi. _

– Oui, ça va.

_Sans plus s'occuper de moi, elle commence à faire mon lit et continuera en faisant les poussières ici et là, pour finir, invariablement par un coup de balai dans la chambre. _

_J'ai beau annoncer sans cesse que tout va bien, je dois bien m'avouer que j'ai la tête qui tourne de plus en plus… Un flot d'images me revient alors en mémoire sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il y a encore quelques jours, lorsque des souvenirs ressemblants à des cauchemars ressurgissaient, je n'avais qu'à jeter un coup d'œil vers mon ami japonais, et étrangement, même s'ils ne disparaissaient pas, je me trouvais apaisé… il me manque… Eiji me manque…_

* * *

– Ash ? 

_Me suis-je endormi ? Me suis-je évanoui ? Je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, le réveil aurait pu être mieux, car un violent mal de tête m'empêche de rassembler mes pensées. D'un autre côté, je devrais être content que ce ne soit pas Dino qui soit à mon chevet. Allez Ash, ouvre les yeux et retourne travailler ! Je me motive tout seul, car la vie d'Eiji ne dépend que de moi. _

– Ash ? Ca va ?

– Ei…ji… ?

– Heu… non…

_Comment ai-je pu me méprendre de cette façon ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas mon ami. Mais Caroline m'a adressé un regard tellement inquiet que j'ai eu l'impression de le revoir… lui… _

– Désolé Caro. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

– Quand je suis arrivée ce matin pour faire la chambre, vous étiez endormi sur votre clavier. Alors je vous ai aidé à rejoindre votre lit… Mais j'étais inquiète en voyant que vous ne vous réveillez pas malgré le bruit que je faisais…

_Bizarrement, ces larmes qui commencent à poindre me semblent sincères. _

– Tu es gentille, merci.

_Sa main s'approche de mon visage, comme si elle voulait vérifier quelque chose. Voulant sans doute s'assurer que je n'ai pas de fièvre, elle la pose sur mon front, puis, met sa paume sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche exactement ? _

– Vous savez Ash… Je ne suis que femme de ménage et je ne suis pas très intelligente, mais… mais je vois bien que vous souffrez. Plus le temps passe et plus vous vous affaiblissez, je le vois, je le sens… En plus, j'ai l'impression que les jours qui passent sont pour vous une véritable torture…

– Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi…

– J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider…

_« M'aider »… elle veut m'aider… Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait rien de moi. Elle ne me connaît pas et ne me connaît pas… alors pourquoi voudrait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Dino l'a envoyé pour tenter de gagner ma confiance et ensuite pouvoir mieux me trahir ! Je dois être bien affaibli pour ne pas l'avoir compris. _

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Il pense vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir ?

– Pardon ?

_C'est bizarre… son regard ne semble pourtant pas mentir. Ses deux mains à présent sur mon bras, elle semble chercher à me comprendre. Elle fait parti de ce genre de personne simple qui ignore le mot « mensonge ». Qu'elle me pardonne d'avoir ainsi douté d'elle, même si ça n'a été que durant quelques minutes. _

– Excuse-moi…

– De quoi vous excusez-vous ?

– De rien. Tu devrais retourner travailler. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de chose à faire.

_Je vois bien que je l'ai blessée, mais je ne peux pas lui permettre de s'attacher à moi. Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait lui faire si on apprenait qu'elle est devenue mon amie. _

_Replongé dans ma solitude, l'ordinateur va redevenir mon compagnon jusqu'à ce que Dino me fasse chercher, à moins qu'il ne vienne lui-même. _

* * *

_Après cinq heures passées à préparer les plans qu'on m'a demandé de faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'heure. Si Eiji avait été avec moi, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait signalé qu'il avait faim marre de m'attendre… Mais pourquoi je repense encore à lui ? Je t'en prie mon ami, sors un peu de ma tête… je vais devenir fou, sinon. _

– Ash ? Vous pouvez faire une pause ?

_Incrédule, je regarde Caroline qui entre dans la chambre, un plateau à la main. _

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je me suis dis que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous prendre un petit remontant. Lorsque je ne suis pas en forme, ma maman me prépare toujours un jus d'ananas/banane.

_Banane… Banana Fish… Tout ça à cause de ce maudit poison… _

– Je n'ai pas soif.

– Forcez-vous un peu, vous allez voir, ça va vous faire beaucoup de bien.

– Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas soif !

– Vous savez, à chaque fois que ma maman m'en amène, je lui réponds la même chose, mais après l'avoir bu, je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'en avoir d'autre.

– Où est-elle ?

– Qui ça ?

– Ta mère. Il m'avait semblé que tu logeais sur place et qu'en plus, tu rentres dormir ici même ton jour de repos.

– Elle habite à Rochester, dans le Minnesota. Ca va faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu…

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles ici ?

– Parce qu'il faut payer les études de mon frère et que ma mère n'y arrive pas toute seule.

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je la dévisage. Elle aussi se sacrifie pour quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Elle a d'ailleurs sans doute arrêté d'aller à l'école pour cela, car à bien la regarder, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup plus que mon âge. _

– Tu ne regrettes pas d'être entré au service de cette maison ?

– Depuis quelques jours, si !

_Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi, qu'elle est déjà ressortit, juste après avoir posé son plateau près de moi. Je regarde le verre empli d'un jus de couleur jaunâtre et la paille dedans. Finalement, plus pour faire plaisir à cette fille que par réelle envie de goûter, j'aspire une gorgée ; c'est un goût délicieux ! Eiji adorerait, j'en suis sûr… mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire goûter ou même lui en parler… sait-il à quel point il me manque ? Et moi, est-ce que je lui manque ? Je me pose la question, mais je sais très bien que c'est le cas. Il a pris tellement de risque pour pouvoir rester avec moi… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, nous sommes séparés et j'espère vraiment qu'il aurait mis des mers de distance entre nous, en rentrant dans son pays : le Japon… j'aurais aimé voir cet endroit où il a vu le jour… _

* * *

_Heureusement qu'Eiji ne voit pas tous les asservissements auxquels je me prête… sinon, que penserait-il de moi ? Je déteste ça, mais pour le protéger, je suis bien obligé de faire tout ce qu'on me demande. Crâne d'œuf est bien décidé à exploité mon intelligence ET mon corps, mais quel importance, car il pourra faire ce qu'il veut, mon cœur, lui, restera mien jusqu'au bout ! _

_Je suis seul dans mon lit pour quelques heures de repos, mais peut-être que c'est encore pire que quand j'ai des choses à faire. Car là, dans cette chambre hermétiquement fermé, qui ne laisse passer ni rayon de lune, ni lumières des réverbères, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser encore plus à Eiji. J'aimerai bien téléphoner à Max pour savoir s'il est reparti et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'Ibé et lui, le mette dans un avion, même s'ils doivent employer la force pour le faire. Je sais très bien que si on voulait se débarrasser de lui, ce n'est pas des océans qui arrêteraient nos ennemis, cependant, j'aimerai bien avoir cette illusion. Et puis, j'ai réussi à me convaincre qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans son pays, entouré de sa famille. _

* * *

– Bonjour Ash. Vous allez bien ? 

_Cette fille a l'air décidé à me faire partager sa bonne humeur et son trop plein d'énergie et c'est avec un sourire que je l'accueille. Pourtant, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui montrer que j'étais content de la voir, mais à croire qu'elle fait partie de ces êtres capables de rallumer la flamme de l'espoir d'un seul sourire ou regard… comme Eiji… _

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ash ?

– Rien… Désolé…

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourtant, ce n'est pas forcément elle que je voyais mais lui, mon seul, mon unique et mon meilleur ami. Qui aurait pu pensé que quelques mois auraient pu engendrer un tel sentiment de dépendance ? Oui, car je n'essai même pas de me le cacher, je suis enchaîné à lui. Mais il ne m'a rien demandé. Je lui ai de moi-même permis d'enfermer mon cœur dans son jardin. Pourtant, je ne pense pas être amoureux de lui. J'ai passé de nombreuses nuits près de lui, mais à aucun moment je n'ai eu envie d'aller plus loin que de le serer dans mes bras. A moins que je ne vienne d'inventer un nouveau sentiment… Je n'en sais rien, et finalement, ça m'est égal, qu'on appelle cela de n'importe quelle façon, je l'aime plus que tout. _

– Dans deux jours, ce sera ma journée de repos.

_Décidemment, elle ne lâche pas prise… veut-elle tant que ça me faire la conversation ? Mais je suis tellement fatigué que je n'arrive même pas à savoir si cela me fait plaisir ou m'agace et c'est avec beaucoup de désinvolture que je lui réponds :_

– Tant mieux.

– Je me suis dis…

_Je la vois qui regarde un peu partout avant de se rapprocher de moi. Ses lèvres sont quasiment collées aux miennes lorsqu'elle me murmure :_

– Je peux faire parvenir un message à vos hommes si vous voulez.

_Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je vois que son visage est tout rouge et je me demande si c'est la proximité de nos corps ou les paroles qu'elle vient de dire qui la mettent dans cet état. Elle serait prête à transmettre un message de ma part ? Ne serait-ce pas encore un piège de Dino ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible. Cette fille ne ferait pas cela. Mais peut-être que si on lui a promis de l'argent… J'ai tout qui s'embrouille dans la tête… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… _

* * *

_J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens et je n'ai trouvé aucune solution qui m'ait entièrement satisfait… Caroline est-elle réellement celle qu'elle prétend être ? Est-ce qu'en lui faisant confiance je ne mets pas une fois de plus la vie d'Eiji en danger ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre ce risque… S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'en deviendrais fou et j'en mourrais ensuite, j'en suis sûr.  
Décidemment, je déteste la nuit, elle me ramène encore plus de pensée que le jour. J'aimerai bien ne penser qu'à Eiji et à ce que nous avons fait de bien ensemble, malheureusement, tout ce que je vois, ce sont les fusillades et le jour où j'ai dû tuer Shorter. Eiji avait réussi à m'aider à me convaincre que je n'étais pas coupable de mon acte, mais ce soir, je me sens comme le dernier des derniers et mon ami n'est pas là pour me rassurer et me certifier que je ne suis pas comme je me vois moi-même. Il me manque tellement… J'aimerai être de nouveau avec lui, même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Lui que j'ai traité de 'gosse' la première fois que je l'ai vu, était bien trop 'pur' pour moi. Je l'ai entraîné, bien malgré moi, dans MA guerre et c'est sans y prêter attention qu'il est devenu mon talon d'achille. Par ma faiblesse, je lui ai fait courir des risques complètement inutiles, et pourtant, il ne m'a jamais rien reproché. Bien au contraire, il a passé son temps à me redonner du courage lorsque je n'en avais plus, par sa simple présence et m'a toujours assuré de son amitié. Peu importe ce qu'on dira, et même si c'est Blanca qui l'affirme, Eiji et moi sommes vraiment amis et personne ne pourra détruire cela ! Il est le seul à se faire du souci pour moi et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est aussi l'unique personne à connaître le véritable Ash. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert que certaines personnes pouvaient en aimer d'autre de façon complètement désintéressée car lui, m'a offert son amitié sans rien attendre en retour. _

_Peut-être que Caroline est comme lui… _

_Je me relève et cherche des feuilles de papier et un stylo avant de me recoucher et de mettre un drap sur la lampe de chevet près de moi. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre en voyant qu'il y a de la lumière. _

_Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que cela fait plus de trois heures que j'écris des lignes pour ensuite froisser la feuille sur lesquelles s'étalait mon écriture. Tout ce que j'écrivais était destiné à une seule personne, mais j'ignorais moi-même ce que je pouvais lui dire et pas. Sur certaine de ces pages à présent chiffonnées, je lui disais qu'il me manquait, que j'avais hâte de le revoir, alors que sur d'autres, je jouais les indifférents, mais finalement, si certains mots étaient vrai et d'autre pas, je n'arrivais pas à lui demander de repartir chez lui. Pourtant, pour le protéger, c'était la seule chose que je devais lui dire… _

* * *

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Ash, je donnerai votre lettre à votre ami. 

– … j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème à cause de moi…

– Ma maman dit toujours que parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques. C'est aussi ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est… c'est différent…

_Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu par la différence, mais elle ne dit rien et cache la lettre dans son soutient gorge. J'ai d'ailleurs pris soin de déchirer toutes les autres que j'avais écrites, avant de les jeter dans les toilettes. Caroline s'apprête à sortir, mais elle revient et s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Son attitude m'intrigue et je m'apprête à lui faire savoir, lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, dans un baiser chaste et rapide. Malgré mes réflexes hors du commun, je ne réagis pas et l'entend me murmurer avant de partir, quelque chose qui ressemble à « je vous aime », mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. _

_Je ne savais malheureusement pas, qu'une caméra avait échappé à ma vigilance, et à cause de mon imprudence, le jour d'après, ce ne serait pas Caroline qui viendrait faire le ménage de ma chambre… _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**– Tuez-la et ramenez-moi ce que Ash lui a confié !  
Dit un homme chauve, comme s'il avait commandé un café dans un bar. **

**Deux hommes qui étaient avec lui sortirent sans un mot, bien décidé à accomplir leur tache. De plus, ils pourraient peut-être même s' « amuser » un peu avec la jeune femme de ménage avant de la supprimer. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqués la poitrine généreuse de celle-ci et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était resté indifférent face à cette partie de son anatomie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir satisfaire leurs envies, puisque après elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler et se plaindre. Chacun des deux hommes eut un sourire sadique et ravi en sortant de la demeure. **

**Pendant ce temps, Dino Golzine continuait de regarder son animal favori : Ash, par l'intermédiaire des caméras disposées un peu partout dans la chambre. Il imaginait déjà la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui mettrait la lettre qu'il avait écrite sous les yeux. **

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Caroline, les deux assassins voulurent l'éloigner un peu et l'entraînèrent plus loin, lui faisant croire que Ash avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose et qu'ils étaient chargés de lui transmettre le message. La jeune fille, naïve de nature, ne se méfia pas et les suivis sans se poser des questions. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle comprenait que jamais plus, elle ne reverra sa mère qui lui était si chère et son frère dont elle était tellement fière. Alors que l'un des hommes la faisait basculer sur le sol, elle eut une pensée pour l'ami du Lynch, à qui elle ne pourrait jamais remettre le mot que lui avait écrit son ami. Elle se souvint aussi de ce que lui avait celui qu'elle voulait aider, qu'il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème à cause de lui… **

**Ses vêtements se déchiraient sous les mains des deux hommes et elle ferma les yeux afin d'avoir l'illusion qu'en ne voyait pas, elle souffrirait moins. **

**Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. **

**– Tu peux te relever ?  
Demanda alors une voix grave. **

**Ouvrant les yeux, Caroline s'aperçu que ses deux agresseurs étaient à terre, assommés, visiblement. L'homme, grand, très grand, même, lui tendit la main, mais elle ne la prit pas et se releva toute seule après avoir récupéré l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait la lettre que Ash lui avait confié. **

**– Qui êtes-vous ?  
Demanda-t-elle une fois debout. **

**– Blanca. Ash t'a confié quelque chose ? **

**– Vous êtes un ami de Ash ? **

**La jeune femme adressa un immense sourire à l'homme. Il venait de lui sauver la vie et en plus, il lui parlait du jeune homme : il ne pouvait donc être qu'un ami. **

**– On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit l'homme. **

**– Heu… je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé. **

**Blanca s'approcha de Caroline avant d'enlever son manteau et de l'en couvrir. En effet, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se balader comme cela. Puis, il passa un bras autour d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille. **

**– Dans l'une des poches, il y a de l'argent. Utilise-le pour rentrer chez toi et ne reviens plus ici… je ne serais pas forcément là la prochaine fois. **

**La femme de ménage hocha la tête et l'homme lui adressa un sourire avant de commencer à se redresser. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, comme pour lui donner du courage, avant de rajouter :**

**– Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ça. **

**Faisant confiance à son sauveur, la jeune fille le laissa prendre l'enveloppe et s'éloigna ensuite, bien décidé à suivre les instructions de l'homme et rentrer chez elle. **

**Blanca la regarda s'éloigner avant de décacheter la missive. Il fut alors bien surpris d'en lire le contenu, mais, il resta fidèle à lui-même et déchira la feuille de papier avant de la jeter au vent. Il eut un sourire indéchiffrable en pensant à toutes les suppositions que pourraient faire Dino sur ce mot qui ne se résumait en réalité qu'à deux lignes dont l'une était la signature de son ancien élève :**

**_« Rentre au Japon._**

**_Ash »_**

_Fin_

Fanfiction commencée et achevée le 29 juin 2005

C'est surtout pour mon amie France que Blanca apparait, vu qu'elle l'adore. Par contre, désolée, mais rien à faire, je ne peux pas supporter Dino !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous avez donc passé un agréable moment en lisant :-)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre histoire :-)))

Naëlle

PS : j'ai écris une fanfiction sur Haru o Daité Ita qui se trouve dans la partie Misc (pour ceux que ça intéresse…)


End file.
